


The Beast Within

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [4]
Category: Cat People (1982), Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: She experiences something better than sex





	The Beast Within

She prepares herself for the change that's about to happen  
Her spinal column rearranges itself, her breasts shrink, causing milk to be squeezed out of them. She didn't care about the pain, she needed this, the change was the best thing to happen to her


End file.
